Finding an Old Friend
by LAdolphingirl
Summary: Vigo sends Emily and Trellis into the uncharted forest to gather the supplies they need to repair the collussesses that have been damaged, but as soon as they step foot in the forest, danger finds them.


**This book takes place between amulet book five and six. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me with the criticizing. Enjoy! P.S. Here is the situation, I've taken some characters from the amulet book series, and I've reintroduced one character and added another of my own, she's Emily's twin sister. So, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter One**

**The Forest**

I'm lying on the forest floor again. It's typical for me. I look to the side. Layra is lying there. She's an elf girl that I saved recently. She's the only one to keep me company. I miss my sister, Emily. I keep on repeating her name in my head so I don't forget her, but I do, after all have visions of her all the time.

"Is there something wrong Jane?" Layra asks

"Oh, I'm just thinking of my sister, Layra. I just hope when I find her she's not too surprised or angry," I tell her, then I hear a rustling bush and jump to my feet. Elf guards come out of the cover of the bushes as Layra stands up. I frown. They usually avoid me. I usually beat them up if they come too close.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," I tell them.

"We've heard of you, girl. Come with us," the first guard tells me.

"No," I tell them, stubbornly.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take you by force," says the second. I punch one in the eye, giving him a black eye. And I kick the other in the gut, and give him a good whack on the nose. But they get us nonetheless.

"You—you stupid elves!" I yell. "What do you want with us?"

"The elf king wants to see you, Miss Hayes." The elf that has me sneers. I struggle like crazy. It gets very hard for him to carry me. Then he knocks me on the back of the head and the world goes black.

"Trellis, Emily, there is an important matter I need to speak with you about," Vigo says, walking out on the deck to see them both leaning on the rail. "It's urgent," he adds.

I look around. Vigo is standing there. He looks the same as usual.

"Okay," I say, "Trellis?" I ask.

He looks up. "Okay," he says, pushing off the railing we were leaning on. Trellis and I follow Vigo into his study.

"So what's the problem?" I ask.

"Well, after the giant attack, we need to repair some of the colossuses. They've been damaged, badly, but if we get the materials we might be able to repair some," he says, grimly. "Your job is to go to the nearest town and gather the supplies we need. To get to the nearest town, however—you need to go through the uncharted forest."

"Why can't we fly over it?" Trellis asks nervously. I frown. I've never seen him nervous before.

"We would be too conspicuous. We need you two to go," says Vigo.

"Is there something wrong with the uncharted forest?" I ask them.

"It's uncharted for a reason…" Trellis says.

"It is full of danger. Of all the people who've gone into that forest, no one has come out alive. But you two are special, and not only will we gain supplies going into that forest, it will also further your training in working together, " Vigo says.

Trellis sighs. "I'll go if you do," he says, looking at me.

I frown and bite my lip. "Okay," I say after a pause.

"Good, you two will need food and water, and Emily will need a weapon," says Vigo. "They are a poor town so they won't charge you anything. But you will need to know what to get, so take this and get lots of rest. You will leave in the morning," Vigo says with finality, handing me a piece of paper.

I walk to my room and put on my nightclothes. I lie down on the soft bed. Today was a tiring day. My eyelids start to droop, and then I fall asleep.

I wake with a start, breathing heavily. The voice has visited me again. I sigh, putting my hand to my forehead. I expect it to be burning—it isn't. I sit up and smell food cooking. It's time for breakfast. I get dressed and go to the kitchen. Trellis is finishing his breakfast as I start mine.

"Okay," my mom says, "you'll pack some bread which is good for traveling, and some water and—_"_

"Yes, Mom, we'll be fine." I sigh and finish my breakfast

"Are you ready to go?" asks Trellis.

"I forgot something, I'll go get it" I say getting up and putting my dish in the sink. I run to my little room and grab the list Vigo gave me off the night stand. And then I grab my staff that's leaning against the wall, as well as my traveling robe. As I'm walking back to the kitchen I see Vigo

"There you are. I just wanted to give you this," says Vigo, handing a dagger to me. "It was my son's. It will be light and not hard to work with. Just tuck it into your belt."

I take the dagger and tuck it into the belt of my cloak. "Thank you. It's very kind of you," I say, smiling at him.

"Good luck," he replies.

I nod and walk to the kitchen. "There, I've got everything I need," I say to Trellis.

"Then it's time to go," he tells me.

My mom hands me the bag. "Don't forget this!" she cries as if I'm five and I almost forgot my lunch-box.

I sigh. We walk out on the deck. We had landed that morning when I was still asleep so that we could go on our journey. We walk off the ship, my family and friends calling goodbye and good luck. I wave as we disappear into the dense trees.


End file.
